SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot - The AntiGuardian!
The AntiGuardian! is the pre-movie from S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot, he is pre-crossover based off after quest for AdventureQuest, Battleon! Plot While in this after starting his over the lead his Ben, to the Skraeling Desert. Ammerthon: So have you had any luck in finding Guardian Seffiris yet, Ben? 50-years old Ben: No, Guardian Ammerthon, I haven't. I'm sorry... I know Seffiris is like a sister to you. Ammerthon: Yes, yes she is. I'm sorry as well. She's been missing for three days now. And in this desert, three days is an eternity when you're alone. Ammerthon: You should return to Battleon and rest for a bit. I will keep looking for another half day, and then catch up to you. 50-years old Ben: Are you sure, Ammerthon? Ammerthon: I am. Now go and be safe. 50-years old Ben: You as well. Hopefully Warlic is returned from whatever journey he's been on and we can enlist his help. Ammerthon: I hope so, too. Another part of the Skraeling Desert in which Ammerthon encounters a bloodstained Guardian Blade blade-down in the sand. Ammerthon: !!!! Ammerthon: Seffiris! Are you near?!? Ammerthon walks toward the Blade and the Scene zooms in. Ammerthon: ......blood........ Only on the hilt........? Ammerthon moves in closer, but then the AntiGuardian grabs him and hauls him off-Scene, the camera cuts to Max's Plumbering (Garage), but Olegmon is appears, but was Intermediating his are immobilized. 50-years old Ben: Olegmon! Intermediate Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 M2 Edition Plug-in Hybrid (via Intermediate Perodua Alza Accident was illusion, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): Ben, I have been seeking you. 50-years old Ben: Perodua Alza! I was just getting ready to go to the Crossroads. Is there something you need? Intermediate Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 M2 Edition Plug-in Hybrid (via Intermediate Perodua Alza Accident was illusion, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): My latest vision is complete. It came to me over several nights, in bits and pieces, like a puzzle. Intermediate Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 M2 Edition Plug-in Hybrid (via Intermediate Perodua Alza Accident was illusion, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): It was as though something was actively trying to prevent me from seeing everything at once. Scrambling my thoughts. Scene zooms in on Olegmon. Intermediate Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 M2 Edition Plug-in Hybrid (via Intermediate Perodua Alza Accident was illusion, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): I see an ocean of hatred rising up to consume outfit. Intermediate Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 M2 Edition Plug-in Hybrid (via Intermediate Perodua Alza Accident was illusion, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): Propelled by the fire and darkness at the heart of daemonkind... Intermediate Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza 1.5 M2 Edition Plug-in Hybrid (via Intermediate Perodua Alza Accident was illusion, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): And I fear it has been able to approach very closely without our knowledge. Scene zooms out. 50-years old Ben: ......... 50-years old Ben: Well, you DID see it. So we'll be ready. I'll spread the word and we will be on guard for anything! The camera cuts to Greenguard Forest. Tuwarmon teleports in. Intermediate Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.5 SE Plug-in Hybrid (via Intermediate Perodua Myvi Accident was illusion, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): Ah, poor little axiomatic chipmunk! Chipmunk is mouse noises after is death. Intermediate Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.5 SE Plug-in Hybrid (via Intermediate Perodua Myvi Accident was illusion, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): Did someone hurt you? Chipmunk it was mouse noises is sadly and died. Intermediate Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.5 SE Plug-in Hybrid (via Intermediate Perodua Myvi Accident was illusion, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): Do not worry, I will help you. When Tuwarmon is holds an casts his healing spell his Chipmunk. Chipmunk: *squeak squeak* Intermediate Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.5 SE Plug-in Hybrid (via Intermediate Perodua Myvi Accident was illusion, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): You are very welcome, little one. Scene zooms in on Tuwarmon's face. Chipmunk: *squeak squueeeaak* Intermediate Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.5 SE Plug-in Hybrid (via Intermediate Perodua Myvi Accident was illusion, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): ......... What? Are you CERTAIN that is what you saw? Scene zooms out. The Chipmunk scurries away as the AntiGuardian's shadow appears. Intermediate Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.5 SE Plug-in Hybrid (via Intermediate Perodua Myvi Accident was illusion, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): You will need to go back to where you came from. Your intent is all too clear... ???: MY INTENT IS NOT TO BOW TO YOUR WILL, DAME. Intermediate Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.5 SE Plug-in Hybrid (via Intermediate Perodua Myvi Accident was illusion, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): I can destroy you with little more than a thought, you-- A column of black and red spews up from under Intermediate Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.5 SE Plug-in Hybrid and he disappears. Intermediate Neo-Evolved Perodua Myvi 1.5 SE Plug-in Hybrid (off-screen, via Intermediate Perodua Myvi Accident was illusion, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): No... ???: WHICH IS WHY I CANNOT LET YOU THINK. Scene goes to darkness. He cuts to the Plumbers Headquarters... Molly: Whew, is my arm tired! These Guardian Blades are HEAVY! Alpha Squad #4: You can say that again. Are you almost ready to break for lunch? I could really go for a tuna salad at the dinner! Molly: Yum-O! That sounds-- The AntiGuardian enters via appearance over a circle of red and black. Molly and Alpha Squad #4: (simultaneously) !!!! Scene zooms in on the AntiGuardian's face. ???: HELLO, LITTLE MONKEYS. Molly and Alpha Squad #4 raise their swords and charge at the AntiGuardian. Scene fades to darkness and then returns, sans Molly, Alpha Squad #4, and the AntiGuardian, although when Beelzemon is was. Intermediate Neo-Evolved Proton Saga FLX 1.3 SV Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): (off-screen) Hey! I have some news! We need to be ready for-- Beelzemon enter. Intermediate Neo-Evolved Proton Saga FLX 1.3 SV Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): Molly? And he unnamed Alpha Squad? Intermediate Neo-Evolved Proton Saga FLX 1.3 SV Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): Where did they go? Their replacements should be here, at least. And gets to camera cuts to interior of the Plumbers Headquarters, Molly and Alpha Squad #4 dead on the ground, no one else in sight. Intermediate Neo-Evolved Proton Saga FLX 1.3 SV Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): !!! Intermediate Neo-Evolved Proton Saga FLX 1.3 SV Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): What on Lore did this?!? The AntiGuardian enters. ???: I DID. CALL ME... THE ANTIGUARDIAN. Intermediate Neo-Evolved Proton Saga FLX 1.3 SV Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): You--! You're not going to get away with this. ???: YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT IT IS I WANT, WEAKLING. Intermediate Neo-Evolved Proton Saga FLX 1.3 SV Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): Just wait until the rest of Plumbers's Alpha Squad find out what-- AntiGuardian: THE REST? YOU'RE WELCOME TO WAIT FOR THEM, BUT I HAVE A SNEAKING SUSPICION YOU WILL FIND THIS CITY LITTERED WITH THEIR BODIES. AntiGuardian: THEY'LL NOT BE JOINING YOU FOR QUITE SOME TIME. AntiGuardian: IN FACT, IT IS YOU WHO WILL BE JOINING THEM... AntiGuardian: ... RIGHT AFTER I DO SOME REDECORATING. The AntiGuardian smites the floor of the city. The camera cuts to outside, where the Max's Plumbering is seen splitting in two. X6 and X7 enters the scene. Intermediate Neo-Evolved Proton Suprima S 1.6 CVT Executive Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): What was tha-- Intermediate Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Aegis X16 (with Perodua Alza's inspiration, via Intermediate Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): -- By the that Xros Heart!! The City!! The camera cuts back in the City. Intermediate Neo-Evolved Proton Saga FLX 1.3 SV Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): Oh no-- AntiGuardian: HAHAHA. YOUR WORDS ARE SMALL, JUST LIKE YOU. Intermediate Neo-Evolved Proton Saga FLX 1.3 SV Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): .............. AntiGuardian: AND NOW YOU CAN FIND NONE. IN SHOCK, ARE YOU? I HAVE WAITED MANY YEARS FOR THIS DAY. MY POWERS HAVE REACHED THEIR PEAK. AntiGuardian: EVEN YOUR ARCHMAGE FELL TO ME THIS DAY. NO ONE IS COMING TO SAVE YOU. AntiGuardian: I AM ENJOYING THIS FAR TOO MUCH. I WILL GIVE YOU A DAY TO SEE IF YOU MIGHT REVIVE ANY OF YOUR WOUNDED. AntiGuardian: AND THEN I WILL EXPECT YOU TO FIGHT ME. WE SHALL SEE IF YOUR HATRED MATCHES MINE. AntiGuardian: HAHAHAHAHAHA! The AntiGuardian leaves. Intermediate Neo-Evolved Proton Saga FLX 1.3 SV Plug-in Hybrid (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Alien Alliance Reboot): ............ TBC... Category:Pre-movies